The present disclosure relates to a fabrication method of a display device and an associated display device, and, more particularly, to a fabrication method of a display device including an alignment layer and a corresponding display device.
Generally, many liquid crystal display devices may be classified as twisted nematic mode liquid crystal display devices, in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display devices, or vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display devices.
In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal device, liquid crystals are aligned in a certain direction when an electric field is not applied, the longitudinal axis of the liquid crystal molecules being vertically aligned (aligned perpendicular) with respect to a substrate. This forms a black display between crossed polarizers. When an electric field is applied, the liquid crystals assume an alternative, tilted position relative to the substrate. Light from a backlight or reflector may then pass through the substrates, the intensity of transmitted light depending on the degree of tilt in the liquid crystal long axis with respect to the substrates. Thus, viewing angles are wide, and contrast ratio is high in a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device.
Methods for aligning the liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction include a rubbing method, a photo-alignment method, and the like. In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal molecules may be aligned in a certain direction by using reactive mesogens according to one of the photo-alignment methods.